


The Motherload

by GodSendConspirator



Series: Once More 'Round The Sun [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's sense of duty is the ultimate cause of Kuvira's ire. Will their feelings persist beyond separation? Will betrayal destroy what they have worked for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motherload

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The morning light cast purple shadows throughout Kuvira's office. The leather couches, stained purple and the ornate metal tables reflective of the mauve light that filtered through the delicate silk curtains. As the room slowly illuminated, the light fell upon the head of a slumbering woman in heavy metal armor. As the clock struck seven, she jerked her head up. 

Slapping herself on the forehead for sleeping late, Kuvira stood and stretched. She unclasped her bulky armor and threw it in the corner before she returned to her paper laden desk. She rubbed her head at the amount of paperwork in front of her. Kuvira picked up a crumpled piece from the pile and slowly unfurled it. She grimaced as she remembered the events that this paper had caused.

It was a transcript of a radio message, sent urgently the night before, two days after Kuvira's catharsis. The message had borne grim tidings; the Earth Queen had been murdered by Zaheer. Kuvira had taken the message to Su immediately. Unfortunately, Su had been in a meeting with Korra and her friends. 

When Kuvira had reported the message to Su, Korra had immediately jumped upon the opportunity. She had already been petitioning Su to help her go to the the Earth Kingdom to help. Su's neutral stance on world affairs was suddenly something Kuvira could respect. 

Using the Earth Queen's death as fuel for her fire, Korra nearly pleaded with Su to help her. Kuvira grimaced as she remembered the words that they threw.

"Su, please help us. We know Zaheer is there, this is our chance to take him out!" Korra had nearly yelled.

"Korra please lower your voice," Su had said.

Lin had butt in then, "Korra we're not letting you walk right into the lion's den. Wait until your father and Lord Zuko get here."

"We don't know when they'll be here Lin. And what help will two more people be? We need to strike now."

"Korra we might need their advice. They're world leaders." Asami had said. Korra's other two friends, Mako and Bolin, looked cowed as they stood against the wall. Kuvira had gotten the feeling that they had already been chewed out by Korra before she had gotten there. She had felt it was time she put in her two cents.

"Korra, Zaheer wants you in the city. He wants you to come to him, to fight him on his terms. Don't act foolish, we don't even know the plans of the Red Lotus yet."

Korra had turned on Kuvira almost instantaneously, "Excuuuuse me, Captain. I'm sorry, but last time I checked you weren't a part of this meeting."

Kuvira had been shocked by her outburst, "That's entirely unnecessary avatar," she had nearly spit the word.

Korra had been inflamed, "You should be on my side! You're the captain of the guard! Use some influence and help me!"

Green eyes had locked blue in a gaze that could split a mountain, "I thought you had said I wasn't a part of the meeting."

Korra had rolled her eyes, "Please."

Kuvira had felt affronted, "Is that all I am to you? Some fucking leverage? Use me when you need me, huh? Well, fuck you."

"What? No! Kuvira!"

Kuvira had stormed out, leaving a room full of confused people and a pissed off girlfriend. She had spent the night in her locked office, poring over documents. As the night went on she had descended from anger to confusion to an overwhelming sadness. The words she had said to Korra had been curt and biting, but she hadn't meant them. She knew Korra would never use her, she meant the world to Kuvira.

Thus, Kuvira resolved to find Korra and apologize. She donned her armor once more, grunting as the familiar weight bit into her shoulders. Setting off, she took her usual route through the citadel, greeting fellow members of the metal clan as she searched for the avatar. Instead, she came upon a familiar hunched figure.

"Hello Baatar."

Baatar looked up, glasses sliding down his thin nose, "Hey Kuvira. Beautiful morning."

"Hmmm," Kuvira agreed, returning the pleasantries to her brother. Of all their siblings, she and Baatar were the closest. This didn't prevent him from acting like a stick in the mud at times though.

"Have you seen avatar Korra anywhere?" she inquired.

"Spat with lover girl huh?" Baatar asked, a sly grin on his face. Kuvira was flustered.

"What? How could you possibly...?"

"Mom has a big mouth. Incidentally, so does Korra. I could hear her fuming about you to her friend Asami from across the courtyard last night. She said, and I quote, that you were, "acting like a self- centered brat of a girlfriend."

"What else did she say?"

"That you'd need a good spanking."

Kuvira punched him, "Ow! Geez, sorry bad joke. Her friend seemed pretty surprised to find out you were dating. The rest was mostly her firebending and alot of screaming."

Kuvira shook her head. She had to find Korra now and set things right.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. Check her room. Or the gym. Probably there I'd guess."

Kuvira rolled her eyes, but thanked Baatar anyways. She set off for Korra's room. As if preordained, Kuvira spotted Korra. She seemed to be alone, a good sign. Kuvira walked towards her slowly, taking each step as though she trod through mud.

"Korra?"

Korra didn't turn around for a few moments, but she did stop walking around. Kuvira noticed a pile of bags next to Korra's feet.

"Are you leaving?" Kuvira asked, suddenly concerned.

Korra's sigh pulled at her heart, "Yes, Kuvira. I need to go fulfill my duties as the avatar."

Kuvira was shocked. She hadn't thought Korra would go to such extremes, "You can't leave Korra."

Korra snapped on her, "Who's going to stop me? You? You're welcome to try Kuvira, but I'm going one way or another."

Kuvira cringed at Korra's outburst, "Please Korra. I didn't come here to fight. I came to apologize."

Korra's gaze softened. Without saying a word she returned to her room, leaving the door open for Kuvira. Kuvira followed Korra inside. Korra had brewed a pot of tea. Two cups sat on the table near the window. It reminded Kuvira of their first fight. It had been resolved the same way, with tea and talking, then sex. Kuvira had half expected the tea and kept her fingers crossed for the sex.

Korra poured them both a cup and they sat down, mulling over their tea. Kuvira spoke first.

"Korra I'm sorry for how I acted. I don't know why I acted like such a bitch. Please, forgive me. I'm so sor..."

Korra had pressed her lips against Kuvira's. They remained locked in position until the steam from the tea turned their skin red. As they parted, Kuvira noticed how the light made Korra's deep blue eyes seem lighter.

"I'm sorry too Kuvira. I was angry and I took it out on you. On everyone." They interlocked hands, fingers crossing fingers and palm touching palm.

"Do you really mean to leave?"

"Yes. I have to."

"No you don't."

Korra's eyes were sad, but Kuvira saw the drive in her, "Yes you do," Kuvira corrected herself. She stood up. 

"Please wait Korra. Let me talk to Su."

Korra smiled softly at Kuvira, "Thank you."

Korra walked with Kuvira to the door, grabbing her hand and kissing her before she could cross the threshold. Kuvira was stunned by the passion Korra put into that kiss. She returned it with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist as Korra spread hers across Kuvira's shoulder blades. As two statues they remained, time interminable to them as they lost themselves in the sheer amount of passion that emanated from each other's lips. They parted with longing, dew trailing from quivering lips. As Kuvira parted she almost felt as all of Korra's love had been thrown into the kiss.  

'I love you Kuvira."

"I love you too Korra." 

~~~

Kuvira watched Su pace across her study. Kuvira felt like she was ten years old again, Su berating her for hitting Baatar too hard or for breaking her earthbending instructors arm. Su's pacing was not, however, in anger, but in contemplation. Kuvira blanched as Su turned sharply to Kuvira.

"Why the change in heart Kuvira?"

"I can't keep her from leaving and neither can you, but at least we can help her."

"I refuse to drag Zaofu into any conflict, foreign or domestic. You know this Kuvira."

Kuvira reconsidered her strategy, "Then just send me. Let me go with Korra."

Su seemed taken aback, "What? You're willing to go with Korra to a city overrun with anarchists to fight four of the most dangerous known criminals in the world?"

"Yes. If you just send me then nobody will see it as Zaofu taking action. A lone soldier? Hardly an act of war." 

Kuvira fully believed that Su would explode. Instead, she smiled. 

"You must really love Korra." Kuvira nodded solemnly. Su waved her hand towards the door, "Go ahead. You'll have a place here when you come back."

Kuvira beamed. She leapt up and hugged Su tightly. Su returned the hug, almost shocked by the enthusiasm that Kuvira had displayed. Kuvira dashed out the door, ready to go. 

"Don't run in the halls!" Su called after her. Kuvira smiled sheepishly and checked her pace, contenting herself to a brisk pace. It still took her the better part of half and hour to reach Korra's room. The gargantuan citadel at the center of Zaofu's main dome expanded across many acres and, of course, Su had her study on the top level.

As she approached Korra's room, however, something seemed amiss. She realized it as she walked in. Where was Korra?

She scoured the room for her, but found no sign. She searched the drawers. Empty. She searched the closet. Empty. She found herself in the small kitchen equipped to each room. There. On the table was a folded piece of paper, bearing her name like a tattoo made in Korra's heavy penmanship.

With shaking hands, Kuvira picked up and read the note. 

"Dear Kuvira,

I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, but I followed you to Su's study. You were taking a really long time so I airbent my way to the top. I listened from outside the balcony. I heard you plead for her to help us Kuvira and I was so touched. But then I heard her refuse, and agree to just send you. 

I'm sorry Kuvira, but I can't risk your life. I won't risk your life if I can help it. As soon as Su said she'd send you I packed up and left. We're already gone Kuvira, please don't follow us. I'm sorry I'm not better with words Kuvira, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to come back.

Yours, Korra."

A single drop of water fell from Kuvira's eye, onto the note. She whisked the tears away, she had said she wouldn't cry any longer.

~~~

Three days. For three days avatar Korra had been gone, with no word affirming her safety or otherwise. Su had begun to worry for Kuvira. The captain had come to her immediately, handing her the note Korra had left her.

Kuvira's stoic response to the heartbreak reminded Su of her mother. She knew that Kuvira must have been dying on the inside. She of all people knew how dangerous Zaheer was, being the only person in Zaofu to have fought him head to head. She had held her ground admirably, but for naught.

Kuvira's behavior had become more and more despondent since then. She hadn't shirked her duties, but Su had put her on temporary leave. She didn't need the burden of leadership to weigh upon her shoulders as well.

As Su pondered these thoughts, she saw Kuvira in the courtyard below. Instead of training with the boys or being lectured by Baatar, the poor boy needed someone to talk to now and again, she sat beneath a grove of trees. Su could see her lying on the grass, staring skyward, as if hoping to see Korra's airship descending.

Su had offered to send an airship after Korra, with Kuvira on it, but she had told Su that she intended to honor Korra's wishes, despite the obvious pain it caused her.

Su had an idea however. She removed a sheaf of papers from her desk and quickly changed from her formal garb to a more form fitting and comfortable sweatpants and tank top combo. She descended to the gardens, instructing a set of guards to prepare something for her, handing them the papers. Eventually, she reached the gardens. Despite her impeccable physical fitness, Su's body was still aging. She really shouldn't have put her study all the way at the top of the building.

She found Kuvira in exactly the same position she had been in earlier. She sat on the grass next to her child pulled up a handful of grass, dropping it on Kuvira's face and stirring her from her stupor.

"Hello mother." 

Su smiled, "Will you come with me Kuvira?"

"Of course." Kuvira lifted herself off the ground and brushed the grass from her clothes. She was dressed similarly to Su, as if she had planned to engage her day with physical exertion. Su led her to the large dance hall. Large sheets of metal had been spread from one end of the hall to the other, each three inches from the other. In all, fourty sheets had been secured to the walls.

"What is this Su?" Kuvira asked.

Su smiled, "Don't you remember this? It's how I taught you metalbending. And how to get over your two left feet."

This brought a small smile to Kuvira's face. Kuvira had been hopelessly uncoordinated when she had first arrived at Zaofu. Su had taught her everything she knew, forming her from a clumsy little girl to a lithe predator of a woman.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well then, take your position." Kuvira moved to the far end of the room. They each stood on one end of the metal. The metal was taut to the walls, providing stable footing. The point of the exercise was to learn the most basic technique of metalbending, to learn to stretch and shrink metal.

Together, they began to move. Their movements were akin to waterbending techniques, moving the metal in waves until the room rung with the thunder of fourty sheets of metal swaying. From their sheets they leapt to the next, all the while moving. While it was not dancing, in a sense, this was what had inspired Su to start her dancing troupe. The sway of the metal, the flowing movements, and the chemistry with your partner were all vital aspects of the exercise, as they were in Su's dances.

What truly made the experience difficult was the fact that the dancer did not control their own sheets. The far twenty which Kuvira graced over were controlled by Su, and likewise. They must concentrate on the other person while not losing focus of themselves. 

They soon reached the center. Together, they leapt into the air, clasping hands and switching sides. For over an hour Su and Kuvira continued to bend and move, darting from side to side, riding the crest of each buckle and leaping high into the air. As the sun began to set they calmed themselves, removing the metal from one wall and rolling it to the other. They sat on the floor, then, and let their bodies cool and relax in silence. 

"Thank you," Kuvira said. 

"You're welcome Kuvira. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I've relaxed a bit. I can think again."

Su laid a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm sure Korra is alright dear. She's probably kicking ass as we speak."

Kuvira laughed, a crisp and clear ringing that brought Su back to earlier times. Back when Zaofu was barely a colony, much less a city. 

"I miss her," Kuvira said, leaning on Su's shoulder. Su leaned her head onto her daughters. 

"Su... do you remember when I first came to Zaofu?" Kuvira asked.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"Well... I wanted to know. How did you find me."

Su looked upon Kuvira quizzically. Could she mean... "I've told you Kuvira."

"No. I mean the truth. I should've told you earlier, but I remember now. I guess that I got over my mental block. I remember," Kuvira finished, her voice cracking. Su looked upon Kuvira's face. The pain was evident. Korra leaving wasn't the only thing that weighed upon Kuvira's mind.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few days," Kuvira brought her knees to her chin, an old sign that she felt like crying. Su knew her children well. "I was with Korra when I remembered. That night that we missed dinner."

Su remembered that night. She instantly regretted not having gone to check on Kuvira and Korra. Su wrapped her arms around her child, holding her tight. She felt Kuvira shudder, but she didn't cry. Instead, she leaned into Su heavily and closed her eyes. It was the first time the two had shared a truly intimate moment between mother and daughter for years. Not since Opal had reached pubescence had Su and Kuvira been this close.

Su began to recall the true events of what happened ten years ago, but they were interrupted by an incoming guard.

"Madam Bei Fong, Captain Bei Fong, there is an urgent message requiring your immediate attention."

"Does it concern the avatar?" Kuvira asked, withdrawing her head from her mother's bosom.

"Yes ma'am." 

"We'll be there right away," Su said. She and Kuvira got up quickly. Eschewing changing, they made their way to the communications tower, the thoughts of the past forgotten in the face of the perilous present. 

As they arrived, they heard Asami's voice over the speaker. She spoke quickly, but it would seem she, at least, wasn't injured. Su took over.

"Asami? What's happened? Are you alright? Where is Korra?"

"We're all alright. Korra's here too, she's just helping Mako and Bolin pilot the airship out of Ba Sing Se. It's total chaos here. The citizens tried to destroy our airship when we made a detour to get Mako and Bolin's family."

"What?" Kuvira interjected.

"Never mind. Not important, sorry. The point is, Zaheer was already gone when we got here. We searched the entire palace, but he wasn't there, but he left us a note."

"What did it say Asami?"

"It was in the throne room. Written in the Earth Queen's blood. Zaheer is heading to the Northern Air Temple. He's going to wipe out the airbenders if Korra doesn't give herself up."

Kuvira took the mic from Su's hands, "Asami, is Korra planning on going to the Air Temple?"

"It looks like it. She brought her staff out, I think she wants to leave once we're out of Ba Sing Se."

"Don't let her. Under any circumstances, break her staff if you have to, but don't let her go alone. Bring the ship back to Zaofu."

Kuvira had practically yelled her orders into the microphone. Su could picture Asami paling over the radio.

"Ye, yes ma'am." 

"Sir, Sato."

"Yes sir."

The transmission ended. Kuvira leaned against the wall, a mixture of relief and refreshed worry fighting for control over her face.

"Contact Tenzin at the Northern Air Temple immediately," Su said. She turned back to Kuvira, "Korra's ship will arrive in the morning. Alert Lord Zuko and Tonraq immediately. Tell them to meet me in my study."

Kuvira nodded and raced down the stairs to gather the leaders. Su turned to the skyline. She thought she could almost see the flames coming from the direction of Ba Sing Se. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this chapter might be a little rushed, but it all just came to me. I feel like it's one of my strongest, dialogue speaking.
> 
> Leave a comment below :)


End file.
